This invention relates to the field of prosthetic dentistry and, more particularly, to a method for making prosthetic devices such as crowns and bridges which require substantially no bite adjustment when the device is installed.
For simplicity, the following description will be directed to tooth crowns and their manufacture although it will be understood that this invention does apply to other dental appliances such as bridges.
A dental crown is one of the most important restorations in dentistry and it is very important that the bite of the crown when installed be as perfect as possible to minimize the amount of bite adjustment needed to be performed by the dentist. Bite adjustment is commonly performed by grinding the crown and is of discomfort to the patient, time consuming for the dentist and may even limit the life and usefulness of the crown depending on the extent of the grinding necessary.